Christmas Town
by Warm Sloth
Summary: In this magical and wonderful experience, our words will take you on a journey full of pure amazement! Santa is Oliver. Gingerbread Man is Tess. Frosty the Snowman is Chloe. Papa Elf is Jimmy. Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer is Clark. And The Angel is Lois.


"Gingerbread man -" "- Hurry up!" he yelled as I walked out with the last box of things, and packed them into the car. "Are we ready to leave?" I asked, and Santa giving me one quick kiss, and then answering my question. "We're all set. You okay with us leaving The North Pole for the whole weekend?" "I'm okay with going anywhere with you. Whether it be back to Fiji, or to a cabin in the woods." I said about to open the door to the driver's side of the car "Gingerbread man… you know, I wasn't going to bring it up at first but I feel like I should drive. -" Santa started as I glared at him confused, and then he starting to finish "- it would be more romantic" he said and I trying to argue my point on my reasoning to drive.

~O~O~

"I realize that its a long drive but how much longer is there? -" I said realizing the bigger picture, "- Wait! We're both rich and have jets handy. Why did we take a car!" I asked disappointed in not only myself. "In my defence you didn't notice this either…" Santa said looking clueless. "And in my defence you planned this trip, and on Easter weekend may I add. I mean who does that... oh besides our brave emerald archer of course. -" I said pausing to look over at him sarcastically, and then continuing, "You know what? It's fine. Its going to really nice with just the two of us, all alone this weekend. Easter Weekend or not. Nothing is going to mess up our time together." I said and Santa only nodding, "You know, not that I expect you to be all romance. All the time, but I would expect a better response than that. Let me guess. The cabin is gonna be run down or something." I said only hoping the opposite, "Well the cabin is fine. But I am hiding something from you" "What is it?" I said annoyed. "We won't exactly be alone this weekend. Frosty The Snowman and Papa Elf will be joining us" Santa said, and then stopped once his phone buzzed, "We're almost there. Thanks for the invite" I read from his phone, and then letting out a slight sigh. "Frosty The Snowman and Papa Elf?... Your ex wife, and her new/ old husband. Let me guess there child is gonna be there too?" I asked trying to find the upside. "No, you don't have to worry about that. The Grinch is with The Angle and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer for the weekend. It's just the four of us. You, me, Papa Elf, and Frosty The Snowman." he said almost reassuring. "Okay. Fine. But you should probably respond to Papa Elf's text. He still needs to know where you left the key." "Right. That would be a good idea. That's why I love you." Santa said as he glanced at me putting my curly and a little messy hair into a bun. "Love you to." I said finishing my bun, and smiling back at him.

~O~O~

"We're here" Santa said waking me up, "Come on Gingerbread man I unpacked everything already. Just come inside" he said waiting for me to get up, and I getting shocked into reality. "What time is it?" I asked glancing at the sky, and watching the light drain from it "We should have took the jet. We would have got here earlier." I added in a sleepy voice, and still waiting for Santa to answer my question "Its almost 7:30" Santa said checking his watch and helping me up while I passed him his red coat that he must have lent me as I dozed off, "Thanks for your red coat" I said with him replying that I looked cold. "Inside?" I asked motioning towards the door, "Alright, but I'll warn you right now that its not as glamorous as a 17th century mansion, Watchtower, the cabanas in Fiji, or my workshop." Santa said while smirking, and then knocking on the door, waiting for either Frosty The Snowman or Papa Elf to open it. "Hey. Nice to see you made it" Papa Elf said looking towards Santa, and then letting us in. "Not bad huh?" Papa Elf added while leading us into Santa's cabin. "I haven't been here in years" Santa said scanning the room, and then seeing Frosty The Snowman sitting on the couch talking to either Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer or The Angle over the phone. "Are you sure he's alright? Remember that his favorite food is roast beast" Frosty The Snowman said before I wandered off into the other rooms. There were three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room that was currently gathered with people. I walked back into the living room to see Frosty The Snowman just end her call, "Santa. Gingerbread man -" she said looking up at us, "- about time" she then said finishing her sentence. "Yeah. Well I guess we should have either let earlier, or token a jet" I said finishing with a sarcastic tone while looking back to Santa "Right. Well, considering it's almost dark I figured we could watch a movie." Papa Elf suggested, "How about Friday the 13th?" Santa said laughing and walking towards about six different Holiday Classics scattered beside the TV, "I'm still tired from the drive, so you can put anything on I'm probably going to fall asleep anyways on your shoulder anyways." I said looking at Santa, and Santa walking back to me, putting one arm over my shoulder, "Okay. That's two okays. How about it?" he said looking Frosty The Snowmans way "Sure. What would Friday the 13th be without watching the movies that are based around the day." Frosty The Snowman said grabbing Papa Elfs arm, and pulling him to the couch. "Come one Mercy" Oliver said softly with a smile, while sitting down, "Thought we were finally over that nickname" I said, "Alright... Gingerbread man, then come on, the movie is about to start" he said with me giving in, and then him placing his arm back around me.

~O~O~

There was about twenty more minutes until the movie was over and Papa Elf spoke of something other than the movie, "Did you hear that?" he said, "Papa Elf. If you're trying to scare us then its not working" I said annoyed, "No, I swear I heard something. Here I'll go check it out." Papa Elf convinced he was right. "Here. Wait, I'll come with" Santa said volunteering to join the search, "So. Hows the kid?" I asked Frosty The Snowman awkwardly as I watched Papa Elf and Santa walk out the door, "Great. Papa Elf has been amazing with The Grinch, and The Grinch been great with us." she said with a slight glance to the door slightly a loud echo of screams came from outside. Frosty The Snowman and I then ran out following the noise, "Is anybody out there?!" Frosty The Snowman screamed, "Santa?!" I yelled realizing he was still out with Papa Elf. "Papa Elf?!" she screamed with a response coming from the woods "Over here!" Santa said in the distance and relief filled my head at the sound of Oliver's voice as we ran further into the forest. "What is it?" I asked before noticing a body laying on the grass, "Who's is it?" Frosty The Snowman asked in shock of the bloody body hanging from the tree, "We're not sure" Santa said also looking towards the body, "When do you think it happened?" I asked now focusing on how the blood was dry. "Less than a year, more than a month" Santa said trying to shine the flashlight at it to get a better view, I walked over to him "Well we better get out of here before we become shish kabobs ourselves" Papa Elf added after a minute of silence, and staring. "He's right, we can find out more about this tomorrow, it's not like we have watchtower's equipment with us. We don't even have proper flashlights right now" Frosty The Snowman added. "Okay, fine, let's go." I said grabbing Santa's hand for guidance in the dark night.

~O~O~

"Morning Mercy" Santa said smiling once I saw him, "I brought up some food from downstairs. I thought I could serve you breakfast in bed" "Thanks" I said leaning in for a kiss as Santa knocked over the juice with his hip, "Oops" he said in a dorky voice breaking the kiss as we stayed sitting in the wet mess, and him smiling at me, and I doing the same at him "I love your smile." he said only making me smile more, Here. Since I'm such a mess up I'll get the paper towels. You stay here" he said before exiting the room. As I watched him leave I got up to change out of my wet clothes, and into something more suitable, I got up from out of the bed, and passed the window, as I walked by I saw a glimpse of a tall man dressed in muddy clothes with a dirty white mask, "Santa?" I said asking for him, and turning around to show him what was outside, but only to only realize he was still downstairs. Once Santa came back upstairs with the paper towels I asked him if there was anyone else that shared the property with him, "No, not that I can think of. Why?" he asked, "Nothing. Nevermind" I said realizing it could have been Papa Elf, or even Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer visiting "How about you and I go down to the lake this morning? And just get the stress from last night outta your mind. I have a few ideas that I can promise you that we'll both like" he said sarcastically "Of course, just let me get my swim suit on -" I said heading towards the closet "- Oh, and by the way. You don't need an excuse to get me naked with you. Now you can see all this at the lake" I said smiling while pushing him out.

`O`O`

"Santa stop it" I said giggling as he picked me up, "Make me" he said sarcastically walking deeper into the lake with me on his shoulder. "I can swim you know?" I said smiling, "I know." he said mysteriously, only making me smile more. "Do you mind toning down the Scooby-Doo like mystery" I added laughing as he dropped me into the water, "Hey!" I yelled now trying to keep in my laughter as my top unclipped from the drop. "It was gonna end up like that anyway so you might as well get a early start"Santa said taking off his swim trunks, "care to join me in a skinny dip? -" "- We can't waste this beautiful day. What do you think?" he said now nude, "I think your confidence is gonna get stripped pretty soon" I said taking off my top, and then my bottoms, "Oh. You are right. I should be ashamed of myself when I see a body as good as yours, and look down at.. this" he said looking down and then back up at me, "You sure know how to make a girl laugh" I added swimming a little closer to him, "It must be my charm" he said cocky as he swam closer to me. "Doesn't this remind you of the good old days? -" he said pausing, and answering what he was talking about before I asked "- Ah… Fiji, we should really take another trip" "Lets just get through this one first alright?" I said now holding on to his hard chest, "Alright. I do like this moment. Right here, with you." Santa added caressing my titties before his wet lips touched mine, and his hand came around my hips.

~O~O~

I got out of the water as Santa wrapped a towel around me, "I think you need a towel also" I said looking down, "Really? You really want me to put a towel on?" "No... -" "- but we're not exactly alone. Papa Elf and Frosty The Snowman could come to the lake a ny moment. "Fine, you win this round, but can we pick up where we left off later tonight? Maybe in a bed?" he asked picking up his towel, "Maybe... If you're lucky." I said sarcastically "Come on. Have some Mercy on me" he said causing me to laugh, "Stop it" I added as I continued to laugh. "Alright. Well its getting late, we should better head in anyways, and if we happen to do more then sleep in the bed tonight then I, or should I say we would be pretty happy" "I think you're giving yourself way too much credit there" "I don't know. You seem to enjoy it" Santa added "Well same goes on your end" "Hey. I'm not denying your skills -" "- but I'm not saying this just so we can spend time together in bed, but we really should get inside, it's getting dark" Santa said before we walked back inside hands touching ever so slightly.

"Hey, had fun?" Frosty The Snowman asked looking at us walking through the doorway once we got in. "Yeah. It was fun. What did you two do?" I asked, "Well Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, and The Angle stopped by with The Grinch, and the four of us were with The Grinch most of the day. Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer just whooshed out of here about an hour ago, and then Papa Elf and I have been snuggled up on the couch ever since" she said snuggling back into Papa Elfs arms, "What did you two do?" Frosty The Snowman asked back. "Yeah. What did we two do Gingerbread man?" Oliver said laughing as I made something up, "Just the normal stuff, ya know. Swim, tan -" I said getting cut off by Santa "Oh, and don't you forget that sand castle. That BIG sand castle. Did you like the sand castle Gingerbread man?" Santa said laughing even more now talking about our beach sex, and his Santie Jr. "You know what, I'm not gonna lie here, I did have fun with the sand castle. But it wasn't that big" I said playing along with his game "Okay -" Papa Elf said stopping the 'sand castle' talk "Now that it's the four of us again what's on the menu for tonight?" Papa Elf asked Santa and I walked towards the couch, and then hearing a loud noise come from outside, "What do you think that was?" I questioned, "Probably nothing" Santa said trying to calm the mood.

After Santa spoke, we stopped for a few minuted and looked through the other five movies Santa had. We then heard the same noise but louder. "Okay. We can't just ignore that, we know we all heard it that time" Frosty The Snowman said running to the windows, and us all hearing the same thing again, and then Frosty The Snowman locking the door, "What do you thinks making the noise?" Papa Elf asked looking out the opposite window, "Wait... I think it stopped" Santa then added, still equally confused then everyone else. We all stopped for a second, and Frosty The Snowman backed away from the window, just then I saw a shadow come around the corner, and head towards the window where Papa Elf was standing, "Papa Elf!" Frosty The Snowman yelled as the blood started to gush from his shoulder. We all ran towards him as he stepped forward, and away from the window. I looked out the window quickly, and saw a tall man with the same dirty white make I saw in the morning was standing there, I then looked back to tell everyone, but they we at work helping Papa Elf, " Gingerbread man! Get a cloth fast!" Santa said as Frosty The Snowman and Santa held Papa Elf, and putting pressure on his word to keep the blood in. looked back to the window fast to see the man gone, I then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few cloths, then ran back to them. I wrapped them around his arm, and we then picked him up and tried to move him away from the window, and into the next room with the first aid kit, we then stopped halfway and Frosty The Snowman went to grab the kit. We helped Papa Elf the best we could.

After a little time of helping Papa Elf we decided to take him to a hospital first thing tomorrow because it was still too dark to dive at night, Until then Santa, Frosty The Snowman , and I walked outside to check out what, and how this happened to Papa Elf. Shortly after we didn't find anything Frosty The Snowman went back inside to check in Papa Elf, "You okay with staying out here with me? I could stay here alone. I don't want you getting hurt" Santa said "Well get over it because I'm not letting you stay out here alone. Believe it or not but I care about you, and as much as you don't want me hurt, I don't want you hurt either." I said continuing to walk, and Santa following behind me.

~O~O~

Something started to russell in the bushes as we walked back to the cabin. We called the cabin phone off Santa's cell, and no answer. Once we got to the cabin the front door was wide open, and no one was in site, "Hello?" Santa said looking almost as confused as I was, we looked around and saw things scatters on the floor, a vaze smashed, the couch knocked over, a knife in the middle of the floor, and many more things out of place. We continued to scan the cabin, and then split up to check the other rooms.

"Mercy!" Santa yelled after about a minute of checking. As I ran in, I looked straight to the floor. I saw it, but all I could come up with was empty words. "Who did this?" Santa said kneeling to the floor. I then spoke, "Someone else must be here" I said not taking my eyes off the body, I then kneeling down to Santa. "I know" I said before adding more "She shouldn't have died" I said only thinking of Frosty The Snowman's child, "Where's Papa Elf?" Santa then added, "I don't know" I said looking out of the small bedroom that we were in. I then stood up to see a small wounded man in a yellow shirt that was stained red behind the cabin, and hunched over. "Santa" I said trying to tell him that Papa Elf might still be alive "What is it Gingerbread man?" Santa said looking up, and out the same window I was looking at "Papa Elf?" Santa said confused, but mostly happy that his friend wasn't dead along with Frosty The Snowman. We walked slowly out the back door trying not to scare him, "Papa Elf" I then said softly seeing him slouched over with tears streaming down his face, and him saying over and over again "it should have been me" "Papa Elf... What happened?" I asked looking back at the cabin, and then looking back to lock eyes with the grieving husband. "Who did this?" Santa managed to squeeze out, "Who did what? Kill the most important thing in my life? 0h. That was The easter bunny." Papa Elf said with anger in his eyes, "the easter bunny who?" I asked. "Easter Sunday" he replied looking out into the woods, "Easter Sunday?" I thought thinking of the movie, and then thinking that he was in too much shock to make out anything that would make sense. We all stopped for a moment, and Santa went to reach for his phone. "My phone -" Santa said checking his pockets "- it's gone." Santa said finishing his statement, and getting the attention of Papa Elf. Papa Elf looked up. "the easter bunny" he said with more anger than I ever knew he was capable of. He then got up, and said once more, "it should have been me." Papa Elf started to make his way into the forest slowly, with us not far behind watching him move towards the tall blur known to Papa Elf as the easter bunny, "Papa Elf" Santa whispered getting the attention of more than just Papa Elf and I. The tall blur that I now made out to be a person was facing us. I took a step back once I saw the mask "It's him." I said sounding so ridiculous, "Not possible" Santa said taking a step up to get a better view. the easter bunny then began to run straight for us and all of us running back to the cabin. I then looked back fast to see Papa Elf in the arms of the easter bunny, and the knife to his throat. I stopped, and as did Santa, "stop!" Santa yelled, and I in shock. I knew Papa Elf had no chance to get away from the easter bunny with his already wounded arm, and Santa knew it to. He began to run to Papa Elf, but as he started to run the knife slit Papa Elfs throat. Neither of us had time to grieve. We went straight to, and then pass the cabin. We then ran to the lake and then stopped to look back "I think we lost him" Santa said gasping to catch his breath, and I doing the same, "Papa Elf was right" I said only trying to sound calm. "What?" Santa questioned, "It's the easter bunny. I know it sounds crazy but I saw him" I said just hoping he would believe me, "Honestly. It does sound crazy, but with all the crazy thing that have happened in the years I'll believe anything that will help us" he said looking around for what I can assume to be materials to make himself a bow, " Gingerbread man. I need your help. Look for anything, to help me make a bow, and arrows, or a weapon of any kind. "Okay" I said looking to the ground, I walked away from Santa a little, and started head to the other side of the beach " Gingerbread man BEHIND YOU!" Santa said more worried than I've ever seen him, I then turned my head fast, "the easter bunny!" I said with a gasp. He was about three feet behind me. I started to run to Santa, and Santa started to yell, and call my name so I would know where to go in the dark night, " Gingerbread man! over here!" he screamed repeatedly, eventually I caught up to Santa, and we started to run away from the lake, and away from the easter bunny. "Where are we going!?" I yelled loosing my breath, "The car!" he yelled running back through the woods, with me following behind, "SANTA!" I then yelled getting shot in the leg with one of Santas arrows, and him turning around in shock, " Gingerbread man what happened?" he said running back to me as fast as he could, with me on the ground crawling to him. I then looked back to see the easter bunny with Santas bow, and arrows he had stored in the cabin, "It was the easter bunny" I said looking into Santa's eyes. " Gingerbread man. This is not how your life ends. Not here, not now, and sure as hell not by him" he said picking me up, and dropping his half made bow. We then began to run back to the car, Santa running, and I on the easter bunny watch.

"Where's the sleigh?" Santa said looking back, and forth the long road, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE SLEIGH?!" he then yelled looking down at my leg, and then up to the empty street. He, and I didn't say anything for a minute, he starting passing, and I thinking of a plan, "Santa listen to me. I have a plan, but you have to promise me that you will do it" I said praying that he would go along with it. "Okay, yeah. Of course. What is it?" he asked stuttering. "Promise me Santa." I said while trying to stand up. "Okay. I, I promise." he said studdering more now, and sounding so unsure. "You need to go to the cabin, and call Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, and get anything that will help us. I'll stay here, and try and wave down a sleigh that might come, but this might be the only chance we have to live through this. Papa Elf and Frosty The Snowman are dead, and if we don't take action that brutal end could happen to us to. So please go" I said reaching for his hand, "No! No way! I am not leaving you here alone! You said it yourself. Papa Elf and Frosty The Snowman had a bad end. but we don't know what they did! This could be a suicide mission. I am not leaving you Gingerbread man." he said firmly, "Santa! you have to do this! We don't have a chance to live if we both stay here. We won't get out of here, and the easter bunny will just come after us. You need to go! Please Santa" I said now holding both of his hands "Mercy. This won't work. One of us will end up dead. I can't lose you. Not again. We are finally together. This isn't just a break up. One of us will be gone, and I won't let it be you. -" " - Do you think the easter bunny will take mercy on you? Because he won't" Santa added. "I don't expect him to take mercy on me! -" I said thinking of anything that would make him go " - Okay. I have a new plan. You will go to the cabin, and I'll stay here. But if you want to keep me safe then go get the easter bunny to follow you, be obvious. All you need is that one call, and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer will be here in a flash, and we can both be safe, and this way you can go and know I'll be safe." "Alright. Fine. Okay. I'll do it, but you have to stay here!" he said quick. "Thank you." I said soft, and quiet. "I love you Gingerbread man cookie." he said before he started to ran to the cabin, and I saying it after he left. "love you to."

~O~O~

I sat still for about twenty minutes, only thinking of the safety of him, and the pain in my left leg. I then got up to no around. I didn't see him. I started to make my way through the woods to find him. The only feeling I felt was determination. I had to see him one last time even if it would kill me.

~O~O~

"Santa!" I said seeing him in a war with the easter bunny, and Santa badly injured. "You can't be here!" he said sticking a arrow in the same spot the easter bunny shot me. I then ran past them, and ran straight for the phone. I knew that if I could get to the phone and get ahold of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer then we would be safe. I got inside and the first thing I saw was the phone unplugged and on the floor dragged halfway across the living room. Once I found the plug I saw the cord cut, "DAMMIT!" I yelled as I ran back outside as fast as I could with my one injured leg. I then saw the easter bunny and Santa's bodies fall, and hit the ground. "SANTA!" I yelled running to him, "Santa! what happened?" I said trying to keep as calm as possible. I looked down and saw a stab wound in in chest, and then looked to the easter bunny, and saw the same wound laying on the ground just beside Santas body "Santa? Santa stay with me" I said taking off my jacket and wrapping his wound. "You're are gonna be alright. Okay? You hear me? You're going to be fine" I added now starting to tear up, as he started to drift off. " Gingerbread man. I'm not gonna make it through this. But sometimes we have to face that the world doesn't always have mercy on me like it does on Gingerbread man Cookie. But I love you. You know that right?" he said wiping away some of my tears. "Santa I can't let you die!" I said yelling, and trying everything I could to keep him going " Gingerbread man. Listen to me. We both know I will be dead at any moment. the easter bunny has the same wound as me and he's out cold. But I don't want you to mourn over me. Please I want you to have a long, and full life, that is filled with love. -" he gave me a sad smile and my heart broke at his words "- Promise me that okay?" he said as his voice started to fade. "I, I promise" I said, with my voice cracking through my tears. "I love you so much Mercy I didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much until I met you. -" I leaned in and his him with everything I had in me, but it made no difference, I pulled away and looked into his eyes "- Goodbye Gingerbread man, I love you" he said as the tears started falling harder "I love you to!" I said trying to get him to hear it before he died. I then started to hug him, and after the thought rushed through my head that he was gone I couldn't take it anymore. I began to get up just as something held me down, I glanced to the side to see the easter bunny sitting up, and holding a knife into me, and just like that I was gone.


End file.
